August Evenings
by magenta-dear
Summary: Kurt and Blaine throw an epic party at Blaine's house. Klaine fluff, Jeff craziness, and tons more!


August Evenings

"Everybody! Names in my hat, you know how it goes!" Santana wrote her name and put it into her hat, then walked around the room, waiting for other people to do the same.

"San, I can't remember. Does my name have one T or two?" A confused Brittany asked when it became her turn.

"Two, Britt."

"Thanks. What's my middle name again?"

"Suzanne. Why?"

Santana didn't get her answer as Britt continued to write all of her names on the paper, then slipping it into the hat. Santana continued to collect names from the remaining members, then put her hat on the piano, turning to Brad.

"Looks like it's you're lucky day, Tinkles. Pick a name." She slid the hat over to the man, where he picked a name and handed it over to Santana again.

Santana raised her eyebrows when she saw the name.  
>"Hummel, looks like it's your turn."<p>

Kurt was surprised, but not too unhappy, considering he got to plan a party, regardless of who was coming. The only question was: what would he do to make it fun without getting anyone drunk?

"Blaine, guess what?" Kurt to his boyfriend over the phone.

"What?"

"Brad picked my name out of Santana's hat, and now I have to host the annual New Directions end of year party." Kurt said, half smiling.

"Who's Brad? Is he you're newer, older, more hunky boyfriend? I'm hurt." Blaine said jokingly into the phone.

"Okay, the mental image you just gave me is just nasty. And no, he's the pianist for New Directions. Unless of course you know any older, more hunky, gay guys that are interested?" Kurt joked back.

"Well it just so happens that I'm older and hunky. But I'm already you're boyfriend, so I guess that doesn't work."

"Modest, even. Quite the catch." Kurt flopped back onto his bed.

"I think so. So what are you going to do for the party?" As Blaine spoke, he was jotting down his own ideas for the Warbler's party.

"I'm not sure. This party definitely wont have nay alcohol, but I want it to be just as fun. I was thinking a pool party. I just need to find a pool."

"Kurt, that's genius! How about we combine parties, and have it at my house? I have a giant pool in my backyard that's sure to fit everybody." Blaine's enthusiasm could definitely be heard over the phone.

"Brilliant. Meet me tomorrow after school at the Lima Bean to discuss further details. But for now, I think my dad is about ready to come tell me to stop running up the bill. Plus I have plans to make."

Blaine sighed. "If you must go, then I suppose I bid you goodnight."

"Blaine, you aren't speaking human."

"I know, you were supposed to play along. Oh well. Sleep tight. Love you."

"Love you too. See you in my dreams."

* * *

><p>The two boys got everything for their party planned out, and decided to have it the following weekend. The Warblers were in charge of snacks while New Directions were in charge of music. Kurt and Blaine put themselves in charge of decoration, while Blaine's mother was happy to help them.<p>

By the time the weekend came, the party was all set to go and had a flawless plan. The only thing they had yet to find out was if the two clubs would get along.

All of the New Directions got their at the same time, fitting into two cars so one could follow Kurt to Blaine's house. By the time they got there, half the Warblers were already swimming and snacking. Everybody stripped of their street clothes to reveal their bathing suits underneath, most of the girls in two pieces, all but Lauren, who was wearing a navy one piece with a tee shirt and shorts over it, and Rachel, who was in a bright one piece with lots of frill because she refused to show more skin than necessary. Mercedes was in a bathing suit that was like a strapless dress, but it also had a bikini underneath.

The guys (all but Artie, who went to the snack table) wasted no time, some pushing each other into the pool, some taking a running start. Kurt went inside the house to alert Mrs Anderson that they'd arrived and to find Blaine. He climbed the stairs of the porch and slid the glass door to the side, leading to the kitchen where Blaine was pouring chips into a bowl.

"Hey Blaine, we're here." Kurt sat on the stool in front of the island, across from where Blaine was standing.

"Hey. I can't believe Jeff and Wes already polished of one bowl of chips. They're like vacuums." Blaine chuckled as his mother came into the room.

"Oh, Kurt! When did you get here?" The woman plucked a chip from the bowl and popped it in her mouth.

"Me and the others just got here now." Kurt replied, also taking a chip from the bowl.

"Well make sure to tell them about tonight. But make sure it's right before they think the party's over."

"I will."

"It's going to be awesome. I just hope their parents let them stay." Blaine said.

"I'm sure they will. I'll talk to them if I have to. Now you to go enjoy you're party."

"Thanks mom."

The two boys went back outside, and Kurt went to sit with Mercedes at the side of the pool while Blaine joined in on the game of Marco, Polo.

"I must say Kurt, this was an awesome idea." Mercedes said, nudging Kurt with her shoulder.

"Hm, a pool party where we get to watch our boyfriends run around shirtless? Terrible idea." Kurt said, smirking.

"Kurt! Mercedes! Why don't you come in? I need more players!" Finn exclaimed from the other side of the pool.

"Because when you're wet it makes it easier to sunburn." Kurt said in a 'well, duh' sort of tone.

"Because I don't want to get my weave wet." Mercedes said, with a similar tone.

"But it's a party!" Finn replied.

"No," The two replied.

The game continued for a bit, Lauren quitting when Puck "accidentally" groped her when it was his turn to be 'it'. Blaine got bored with hiding in the corner, where he was for the past five minutes, and swam over to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Are you sure you guys aren't coming in?"

"Maybe later," Kurt replied, fixing his hair out of habit.

" Please? I have an idea!" Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's knees.

"What is it?"

"You're going to have get in to find out."

Kurt tried to resist, and all was going well until Blaine brought out the puppy eyes. He groaned and jumped into the pool, the water reaching his shoulders.

"Will you tell me now?"

Blaine smirked and leant into whisper in Kurt's ear. "Brilliant," Kurt said, a slight blush on his cheeks alongside a huge smile. The two stood in the middle of the pool, where Finn stood nearby with his eyes closed because, apparently, he wasn't too good at this game.

"Marco!"  
>"Polo!" Everybody called from various spots, and Finn turned towards Kurt and Blaine's direction. The two didn't run away, instead, Blaine quickly pulled Kurt into a long, passionate kiss until Kurt felt Finn tap him on the back.<p>

"Aw dudes! Why do you always do this to me?" Kurt and Blaine pulled away, laughing so hard they were almost crying because of some of the memories. Everybody around them began to laugh, and copied the technique once Finn was it again.

All too soon the day began to fade, and everybody prepared to go home when Blaine and Kurt stopped them.

"Guys, the party actually isn't over yet," Kurt said from the porch, where he and Blaine were standing.

"Yeah. We have a little surprise."

"I assume you all like fireworks, movies, and epic sleepovers?" The two boys watched as the group of teens looked excitedly at each other, now including the rest of the Warblers who had shown up shortly after the game of Marco, Polo.

"The plan is that we're all going to watch a movie in Blaine's humongous living room, where we will use all the extra blankets and pillows he has, some of us will have to share, and then when it's nice and dark we're going to go to a clearing just up the road and Mr Anderson is going to light fireworks for us. The we're all going to come back and crash in Blaine's humongous living room."

"Now go call your parents! My mom is willing to talk to your parents if she has to." Everybody pulled out their cells and wandered to different parts of the yard, some went inside to use Blaine's phone. Mrs. Anderson only ended up having to talk to Mike and Tina's parents. Finn was quite upset that Kurt never told him about this detail of the party, but was soon relieved when Kurt told him he didn't have to call home to ask.

Everybody made their way to Blaine's living room, where there were several blankets and pillows stacked on the coffee table. Jeff, Wes, Finn, and Santana all managed to make it to the couch first. Mike sat in one of the armchairs, with Tina across his lap. Blaine and Kurt took the large recliner, and Puck and Lauren took the love seat. Brittany sat in Artie's lap, and some of the Warblers squeezed into the window seat. Everybody else sat on the floor in front of the widescreen TV. Blaine got up and passed the blankets around, and gave pillows to the people on the floor.

He then popped in the movie, grabbed the remote, and went back to lay with Kurt, who had reclined the chair and was cuddled under the blanket. Blaine got in under the blanket and cuddled with Kurt, both of them on their backs so the could still see the television.

"So what are we watching?" Nick said from the window seat.

"Well, I tried to find something that would satisfy everybody, so I picked Rocky Horror. It has the perfect amount of music, science fiction, and shirtless girls and guys." Everybody around the room cheered, clearly pleased with his choice.

"We should totally do the audience participation thing. Well without the water guns, toast, and toilet paper and stuff." Sam said from where he was on the floor.

"I'm down." Blaine said.

Blaine pressed play and the movie started as Patricia Quinn's lips appeared on the screen, mouthing the words to 'Science Fiction/ Double Feature'. Santana took this opportunity to sing along, Tina and a few others joining in.

They continued through the movie, singing along and throwing insults at Brad and Janet, like a live audience would. Kurt and Blaine spent majority of the movie cuddling and occasionally kissing. When the movie was over, everybody got up and stretched, everybody but Jeff, who had fallen asleep. Finn went to wake him up, but was stopped by Blaine.

"Wait! Let me go get my Sharpies. Nobody wake him up." Blaine went upstairs and got the markers and his camera, then quietly went back downstairs. He handed a marker to everybody, and they all lined up to draw on the unsuspecting blonde's face.

"What if he wakes up?" Mike whispered.

"He sleeps like the dead, don't worry." Nick whispered back. Everybody took turns drawing on his face, and arms until everybody had a turn. Almost every visible part of skin on the boy's body was now a multitude of colours and drawings. Blaine took a couple pictures, and some people took the opportunity to pose beside him, Santana being quite suggestive, but hilarious.

"Wes, you know what to do." Blaine said.

Wes nodded and picked up the closest pillow, hitting Jeff right in the face. Jeff jumped, then looked confused by all the people standing around him.  
>"I fell asleep again didn't I?"<p>

"Yep. Anyways, it's time for fireworks!" Blaine told the group as his father walked in, not phased by Jeff's face as he'd witnessed several other Warbler parties.

"I can take about five people in my car, so Blaine, pick four people. The rest of you are going to have to follow me." Mr Anderson said with a slight smile. "Tonight's going to be good!"

The group cheered and got into cars, who's it was didn't matter. Mr Anderson lead the way to the clearing where their family used to come for small parties, after setting up lots of tables and dining tents.

The fireworks were amazing, and the group of teens sat cuddled with their partners (and the single New Directions girls cuddling up to single Warblers). There was explosion after explosion in the sky, and Kurt stared up in awe. Blaine looked over at him and smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. Kurt turned his gaze slightly to look at Blaine with a smile playing at his features. He leant in and captured Blaine's lips in a short but sweet kiss, then rested his head against his shoulder.

"Best party ever, don't you think?" Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah, but it's a shame. I don't think anyone else will be able to throw a decent party after this one." Blaine chuckled. Wes showed up beside Blaine to offer his two cents.

"You're on, Anderson."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jeff, being a 'Guy's guy', felt no need to look in the mirror. He went home and gave his mother <strong>quite<strong> the scare.


End file.
